livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 24 10 2011
PollDump_24_10_2011 continue with corpse party 1 yea 0 nay 1 fuck fukki Ban Chiruno? 5 Yes 1 No Pick a number 1 5 2 10 Sex education time? 1 Yes 0 No Mods are 1 fags. 1 fags. Morning ST is suffering 4 Music's good 0 Muck the fods You're in a white room with black curtains. 2 Look for a door 0 Kill yourself You're in a hallway. On your left is a chosm, on your right is a noose. 3 JOMP THE CHOSM 0 Kill yourself You make a pitiful leap into the chosm and fall on pillows. At the bottom there are maids. 4 Made the raips. 0 Kill yourself You made the raips so hard they turn into doors. Little goblins pop up in front of them. One of them only tells lies, the other only tells the truth. 4 Go through the left door. 0 Kill yourself You go through left door. Your mother is on the other side and is telling you to get off ST and do something with your life. Guess you should have killed yourself. 1 Retry. 3 Fuck shit man I'm too casual for this. Poll 3 Option 1 0 Option 2 2 DISTRACTION OPTION Titor mad. 2 HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE 1 Dohohohoho 2 Hurf hurf hurf HOLD DAT! Popularity Contest 1 /pol/ 0 /hc/ 5 /diy/ 1 /r9k/ Why don't you love Takane? 2 It's a secret. 4 Because I love Makoto. 1 Because I have horrible taste. Chihaya is holding her arm and looking at you disapprovingly. 0 Fuck this we out 3 Daijoubu, mondainai 0 No one likes you Chihaya Well I'm writing. Denshi's a mecha musume again. Title Pending. 0 Last we checked a 10cm gun just finished lining up on a girl with a bigger gun than you. 0 Fun fact: I still havent decided who that is. 3 Throw suggestions. Girl about to get shot with a 10cm gun is. . . 2 nnn 0 Cyncx 0 Random mod 0 Someone else The ships vernier thrusters roar up above you as it glides to a halt, aligning its main gun towards the target. Just as you give the ready to fire, Danielle plows straight into the side of your opponent. Muffled screaming and yelling on your radio follows shortly. 0 "Took you damn long enough." 1 "Damn, and I was hoping to use that gun again." 2 See if anything else needs to be shot out besides her cannon. You scan the scene through your optics. Much as it hurts to admit, she did have it under control given that you did just shoot out her primary weapon. You watch the scuttle for just a moment before giving the bridge crew an all clear. "Oi, I got her unconscious. Guess you want me to bring her in huh?" 0 "You beat the hell out of your friend pretty readily." 0 "Uh. . .yeah." 2 "You defected pretty easily." "Shut up. This girl here didn't even respond to my comms. And I know full well they wouldn't switch frequencies this fast. That and you were right, contact to HQ is cut off from me. I got my own damned questions now." You signal for the hanger latches to be opened. Plus one. 1 "And her name would be?" 0 "Fair enough." 0 Dock silently. "I'll be honest. I have no fucking clue. She won't say, and I'm pretty sure she blacked her name out on every official doc. Whatever it was, its a damned mystery now." 2 "Then what the hell do we call her?" 0 "Suspicious." "Hey, you?" You sigh and raise yourself into the hanger. Locking the unit back into the ship, you hop out and help Danielle get the new girl out of her unit. She was wearing some massive targeting systems on her head. Everything about her unit seemed to have been built around the gun. Shame you blew it up beyond repair. 2 "Kinda useless unit now, huh?" 0 Remove her helmet. 1 "There's gotta be something ELSE we can call her by." "Cant you refit or some shit? I mean this ship has more guns than my entire unit. Could just rip off one of the smaller ones couldn't ya?" You choose not to explain to her the differences between a gauss cannon and a railgun. Rather, the girl still needed medical attention. 0 Call a team. 2 Carry her yourself. You detach her from the multitude of stabilizers and targeting systems and drop her into your arms. She was light. "Oi, where are you taking her?" 0 "She's cuter than you are." 0 "Infirmary. She is knocked out." 3 "Bedroom."